


Surprise Awakening

by peppydynamicpigeon143



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: AFTER UNLOCKED MY HEART HAS BEEN SO BROKEN, Especially with the movie on the way, F/M, I just want those two to sleep, Just some Sokeefe fluff for the soul, Sokeefe fuels the heart, Takes place either during legacy or once unlocked is figured out, first story!, i hope you enjoy!, so as a result I decided to think of simpler times with Team Foster Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppydynamicpigeon143/pseuds/peppydynamicpigeon143
Summary: My two exhausted beans find unexpected comfort in each others arms, and unknowingly drift to sleep (which is NECESSARY- my two babies just want to nap).That being said, this is a story of Sophie Foster and Keefe Sencen's unexpected wake up after a night of finally catching up on some rest due to the rare moments of security, as a war brews on.That sounds deep, but really it is Sophie and Keefe dancing around their feelings, with the friends in the audience just enjoying the hilarious performance of mutual pining.
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Surprise Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> (I always loved the idea of Sokeefe falling asleep against one another… these two kids need their rest let me tell you!!)  
> It started off as them talking about what to do with the Neverseen, and they went by Calla’s Panakes tree. It quickly became dark, and they began to mumble incoherently to one another (both probably on the 5th day of no sleeping) Again, Sophie puts her head on Keefe’s shoulder as Calla’s songs make her feel all warm and fuzzy. Keefe loses his train of thought quickly as his eyelids fight to stay open. Soon their breathing slows, their conversation comes to a steady halt, and they are both asleep. FLASH FORWARD...  
> Sophie’s head nuzzled into the crook of Keefe’s neck, unawarely breathing him in. Is that... peppermint?  
> One arm gently splayed out against his chest, the other wrapped under his back.  
> Her knee hiked up onto Keefe’s legs  
> Switch to Keefe  
> His arms wrapped elegantly around Sophie’s waist, pulling her close to him as if they were always meant to be there.  
> His cheek pressed against her hair, Keefe already feeling at ease by the simple vanilla scent of her.  
> The bodyguards say nothing. No matter how much a certain goblin wants to go and warn Grady about That Boy, no one can deny that they have never seen either of them sleep so well.  
> (Also I forgot to add Wynn and Luna DEFINITELY joined in the cuddling session)  
> Surprise Awakening  
> There are so many wake up possibilities for Keefe and Sophie to wake up, but my favorite is when they are woken up at the same time.  
> There are also many possibilities of who could walk by too, my personal favorite is Team Valiant (Grady was convinced by Edaline to let them sleep😃)  
> Here is my interpretation...

“Look what we have here?” A voice said, tugging Sophie back to the present. Just a few more minutes, she thought, curling herself closer to the figure beside her... for the first time in her life, choosing safety and comfort over responsibility.  
Sophie felt so relaxed, and she wouldn’t let anyone spoil it.  
The figure beside her began to stir, pulling her closer to him.  
Wait... what.  
Sophie’s mind reeled, and she became dimly aware of the laughing going on all around her... circling her like the wind.  
She begrudgingly opened an eye, planning to tell whoever it was to go away and leave her be.  
Yet when she opened her eyes, nothing made sense.  
Dex was smirking as he stood in front of her. Stina was behind him, rolling her eyes. Biana was covering her mouth to suppress giggles, and Wylie looked like he would pay money to be incinerated on the spot.  
And then she looked blearily up at where she was, and saw a boy lying beside her. If you could call that beside... more like entangled.  
Sophie was still trying to connect the dots when she felt Keefe’s hold of her stiffen.  
A moment passed, then another, and then  
“Foster, hey Foster I think it’s time to get up,” Keefe whispered gently in her ear.  
Finally, the pieces clicked.  
Oh, oh my god  
KEEFE’S PERSPECTIVE:  
Keefe had never felt more comfortable in his entire life. Nothing in all of his years had ever prepared him for this kind of comfort, this kind of affection.  
That’s when someone cleared his throat, ripping Keefe out of his blissful rest.  
Must be Wynn and Luna, Keefe thought.  
Wait.  
Where... was he?  
It didn’t matter, he hadn’t felt this safe in so long.  
“So, what do we have here?” Someone said, a smug tilt in their voice.  
The curled figure in Keefe’s arm nuzzled closer.  
Automatically, Keefe pulled the figure to him ever so slightly, adjusting her so that she was comfortable.  
The laughter around him intensified, so Keefe cracked open his eyelid, ready to tell the source of the noise to SHUT. UP.  
Yet when he opened his eyes, he was met with a head of blonde hair.  
Now he remembered where he was... he was at havenfield with Sophie.  
Holding Sophie  
Cuddling with Sophie  
Wait..what?  
He felt calm and content waves radiating off of her. How did this happen?  
Another person cleared their throat, yet that didn't make sense... Sophie was still asleep.  
Keefe turned his head slowly, and his whole body stiffened as he made eye contact with every member of Team Valiant.  
Oh my god, oh my god.  
“Foster, hey Foster I think it’s time to get up.”  
BACK TO SOPHIE’S PERSPECTIVE:  
Sophie and Keefe jerked up almost simultaneously.  
Pulling away from each other, each beet red.  
Sophie couldn’t understand the disappointment in her chest as they untangled themselves from one another.  
“We must have fallen asleep,” Sophie exclaimed, trying to hide her face behind her hair as Team Valiant looked at her with their eyebrows raised expectantly.  
“Yeah, no biggie,” Keefe stated, trying and failing to find his leaping crystal.  
“Well, I should get going. I will hail you to let you know when that project is done,” and with that he stood up suddenly... Sophie standing abruptly with him.  
Any other time Sophie would probably have taken this opportunity to tease him for his bed head hair, or his absent smirk, but for the moment she was just focusing on not melting into a puddle or shouting at her bodyguards for why they didn’t warn her.  
With that, Keefe made his way forward, pulling a hysterical Ro towards the light. He stepped through with just a final glance back at Sophie so full of warmth that Sophie somehow managed to blush even brighter.  
“Soooooo, have anything you want to say?” Biana said.  
“Yeah, next time hail before you come over”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this short fic, I definitely am looking forward to writing more in the future.


End file.
